De ser ignorado a ser un amigo por interés
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: "No me importa, quiero seguir ganando y divirtiéndome con ustedes. Todos amamos el básquet y nunca dejaremos de amarlo" Mi versión un poco A/U cuando todos los Milagros mostraron interés por Kuroko. xD ¿Como se sintió este? Lean y Review xD


KNB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

A/N: Se podría decir que es un poco U/A. Este one-short es regalo de Bastián Cortes =D

El joven de cabello celeste tomo la pelota, la sujetó con fuerza mirándola como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo, frunció el entrecejo para después hacer un puchero, siguió observándola con enojo, esa pelota tenía la culpa que sus tiros no entraran en la canasta.

Kuroko tiraba la pelota con la dirección exacta para que esta entrara en el aro pero, esta rebotaba en el tablero y salía volando cayendo debajo de sus piernas ¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado? Ni se acordaba; lo más seguro fuera que casi toda su vida.

El recién jugador fantasma relajo sus facetas, aun así estaba furioso con la pelota.

— ¡Daiki-chan! ¡Daiki-chan!—Escuchó como una femenina voz se acercaba al gimnasio, se mantuvo quieto, no creía que estar a tan altas horas en Teikộ fuera un delito ¿O sí? —Dios… ¿Dónde se metió? —De la puerta fue entrando una pequeña peli rosa ─como típicamente todos los días─ buscando a Aomine, Momoi se detuvo en la entrada del gimnasio. — ¡DAIKI-CHAN! —Gritó exasperada.

Kuroko la observó de reojo sin dejar de mirar la pelota, se notaba que era algo importante encontrar Aomine así que dejó ese estúpido combate con la pelota y se giró hacia su manager.

—Aomine-kun no está aquí— Le dijo despegando un poco sus labios. Momoi pegó un brinco asustada ¿Quién había dicho eso? Cerró los ojos espantada. —Momoi-san él esta con los demás—Dijo al ver que la chica no lo había visto.

— ¿Em? —Balbuceó abriendo los ojos y rápidamente divisó al nuevo integrante de Teikộ—Ah… Gracias—Fue lo único que dijo y salió a pasos lentos del lugar.

Kuroko no le dio importancia sabía que no era agradable para la mayoría de los integrantes, suspiró y habló en voz alta: —Aomine-kun ya se fue.

Y como si fueran mágicas esa palabras; él moreno salió del escondite rascándose la nuca, llegó hasta Kuroko y le sonrió.

—Gracias Tetsu, Momoi está un poco loca me vigila para que no meta en problemas, no sé por qué demonios toma ese rol de mamá. —Kuroko levantó una ceja; el moreno estaba temblando como gelatina.

—Aomine-kun es un miedoso, Momoi-san solo quiere protegerlo. —Dijo lo que pensaba.

Aomine asintió mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

—Tetsu, sé que todos no te toman importancia pero, no te lo tomes a pecho. —Aomine lo miró fijamente—Solo nunca te rindas…

Kuroko sonrió en modo de respuesta.

—A todo esto ¿Por qué mirabas tan desesperado la pelota? —Volvió hablar él, Kuroko bufó.

—Ella es la culpable que mis tiros no caigan en el aro. —Señaló a la pelota que ya hacía en el piso, frunció el ceño al escuchar la escandalosa risa de su luz—No te rías, es frustrante que ustedes si sean habilidosos.

—No me río, pero, Tetsu no están importante tirar puedes hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Los dos miraron a la pelota a cada quien pensando en la respuesta, Aomine fue el primero en desesperarse, no encontraba la respuesta y por la faceta que tenía el peli celesta dedujo que tampoco él la tenía.

Aomine se sentó en el piso del gimnasio seguido por Kuroko y para perder el tiempo mientras pensaban, Kuroko, agarró la pelota y se la pasó Aomine, los siguientes minutos pasaron en ese pequeño juego, sin saber la respuesta.

Kuroko observó de soslayo a su luz, se encontraba sumisos en sus pensamientos, Kuroko parpadeó no se miraba igual que siempre ¿Por qué mantenía ese sonrojo en sus mejillas? Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, al escuchar como murmuraba el nombre de la hermosa modelo que leía cada día en una revista.

Se mantuvo rígido no desconfiaba de Aomine pero, todos pensaban lo mismo de él y, quizás por eso era tan testarudo, su amigo de la infancia Ogiwara se lo había dicho y le creía ya que solo Aomine y Ogiwara no lo miraban con malos ojos. Se miró las manos pensando en la pequeña posibilidad que la pelota no tenía la culpa sino él lo cual era lógico; no dudo en poner una mirada inexpresiva, no estaba solo y, no quería que lo vieran en ese estado.

Para la luz de Kuroko no fue muy difícil saber cuál era el verdadero problema. Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise y Momoi no le tenían ningún interés al peli celeste, alguien que no podía tirar en un simple aro no era de utilidad. Aomine dejó los pensamientos morbosos sobre esa modelo y se levantó del limpio piso.

—Oye, Tetsu, si te prometo que en ahora en adelante las personas no te ignoraran ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Dejarías de poner esa cara? ¿Te empeñarías en jugar básquet? Dime, Tetsu… ¿Dejarías…?

—No creo que Aomine-kun logre eso, es normal que la gente me ignore, ya es parte de mí pasar desapercibido. —Lo cortó bruscamente, Aomine dejo la gran sonrisa por una mueca nada amistosa.

—Tu problema Tetsu…—Comenzó a decir, caminó hasta la puerta desapareciendo en ella, no sin antes decir las últimas palabras —es que no confían es ti mismo…

Kuroko observó como Aomine se había ido del gimnasio, tosió un poco y después salió por la misma puerta pensando en esas palabras.

* * *

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que había salido del gimnasio y por su desgracia se topó con la despampanante peli rosa que tenía como amiga, no podía olvidar esa cara fruncida con un puchero que la hacía parecer como una niña de primaria.

Suponiendo que Momoi lo interrogaría le dijo lo mismo que Kuroko, Momoi no parecía complacida ¿Cuándo Aomine convivía con todos?

— ¿Ehhh? No me lo creo, Daiki-chan ¿Dónde has estado? —Le dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran.

—Con los demás—Respondió con simpleza.

Momoi abrió la boca en protesta, mas, los demás integrantes de Teiko fueron apareciendo uno por uno, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Los recién llegados levantaron coordinadamente una ceja─ excepto Kuroko ─ puesto que Momoi los miraba con reproche.

—Nee˜ Mine-cchi ¿Por qué Momoi-cchi está enojada? —El rubio miró al moreno buscando una respuesta.

— ¡No lo estoy!

— Lo está—aseguró Midorima.

Momoi resopló enojada.

—Si está o no, ya no es de importancia, es mejor que comencemos a practicar—Akashi pasó la mirada por donde se encontraba Aomine. —Kuroko, tú también.

Él mencionado asintió, los presentes se mantenían firmes ¿Cuándo había llegado? Ni Aomine quien está a su par se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, después de esas breves miradas no hubo nada, como siempre.

Kuroko pensó que sería mejor acostumbrarse.

Con la mirada de Póker tomó la pelota con algo de desconfianza, mas, se la arrebataron de las manos dejándolo con las manos extendidas, su faceta de indiferencia se rompió y mostro una de verdadera irritación.

Kise tenía la pelota en sus manos la rebotaba con fuerza incitando al peli celeste, Kuroko se mostró un poco enojado por tal falta hacia su persona y sin pensarlo dos veces trató de quitarle la pelota, como era de esperarse, Kise pasó en él sin ninguna dificultad. Kise, lo miró con aburrimiento.

—Deberías de pensar muy bien si esto es para ti—Kise, levantó un poco la cabeza mirando hacia el techo—si no puedes marcar ni mucho menos tirar ¿Nos eres útil?

Apretó los dientes, tenía la paciencia muy alta pero, no esta vez, se sentía abochornado por las palabras del rubio y por las miradas de pena de los demás.

—Pues, Kuroko no es habilidoso en lo que se trata de tiros, ni en defensa y tampoco se puede ir de Teikộ, porque, Kuroko no es como nosotros, Kuroko es una sombra—Murmuró con una sonrisa torcida que pocas veces ponía.

— ¿Entonces…? —Inquirió el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

—Y una sombra necesita una luz, Daiki, tú eres su luz.

—No creo, que una persona como él tenga algo de especial, ¿En que es habilidoso Akashi-cchi?

—En pases—Habló con un brillo extraño en sus rojos orbes.

—Pero, tampoco soy bueno en eso—Dijo Kuroko, limpiándose el poco sudor que tenía.

Akashi negó, con la cabeza, sonriendo con superioridad, Midorima suspiró; si Akashi decía eso tenía que ser cierto.

El peli rojo ya no dijo nada más solo les ordeno con la mirada que entrenaran y ellos lo hicieron sin chistear; Kise marcaba Aomine, Murasakibara se mantenía comiendo un dulce, Midorima haciendo tiros de tres y Kuroko observando la pelota de nuevo.

—Akashi-kun ¿Crees que ese chico sea de utilidad? —Preguntó la chica.

—Él será más impórtate que yo—soltó involuntariamente esa frase, la peli rosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, no le creía.

Después de eso, solo se escuchaba los rebotes de las pelotas y los chillidos de los zapatos.

* * *

—Asombroso…—Susurró con los ojos bien abiertos.

No entendía nada, primero Akashi llegó a informales algo que Kise no le escuchó por estar molestando Aomine, pero, cuando llamaron al moreno para que hiciera algo no le quedo más que observar como Kuroko y Aomine se marcaban, de pronto cambiaron a pases por las ordenes de Akashi, el chico de cabellera celeste tomó la pelota y de un segundo a otro lo perdió de vista y notó como Aomine tenía la pelota en sus manos.

Supo que no era el único asombrado, Aomine al igual que él y los demás no podía articular palabras.

— ¿¡Que fue eso!? Idiota, casi me das en la cara.

— ¿Qué? Solo obedecí las órdenes de Akashi-kun.

— ¡Pues, ten más cuidado Tetsu!

—Oh vamos, Mine-cchi, Kuroko-cchi lo hizo sin querer ¿Verdad?

— ¿Kuroko-cchi? —Preguntó levantando levemente una ceja.

—Kise, les agrega al nombre el "cchi" cuando respeta a alguien —respondió sin mucho interés Aomine.

El rubio lo miró sonriendo, entonces extraño observo su alrededor, todos lo miraban sorprendidos y con interés, fue mucho para Kuroko, y salió a pasos lento del lugar, bajo la mirada de los jugadores…

* * *

Ya afuera de Teikộ; Kuroko, sintió como muchos sonidos de pasos lo seguían, bufó desesperado, no quería volver a ver esas caras, se había dado cuenta que si no hubiera sido capaz de tener esa habilidad ─Gracias a su poca presencia─ nadie le hablaría, ni mucho menos lo estuvieran siguiendo ahorita.

Caminó un poco más rápido, de verdad que estaba indignado con casi todos.

—Tetsu-kun˜

Giró la cabeza y vio a Momoi a su par, después a los demás a su par, cada uno observándolo.

—Kuroko-cchi˜

Volvió a poner su mirada al frente, ellos les hablaban solo por interés. Momoi se sintió ofendida y se aferró al brazo del peli celeste, este nomas se incomodó, Kise por su parte se quejó por eso e igual Aomine, Midorima exclamaba cosas al aire, Murasakibara miraba con interés al pequeño de pelo celeste y Akashi tenia cruzado los brazos escuchando todo ese alboroto.

—Momoi-san ¿Me puede soltar? —La chica bajó la mirada apenada, aun no lo soltaba, Kuroko se rindió y caminó siendo abrazado.

—Mine-cchi ¿Por qué crees que Kuroko-cchi este tan malhumorado?

—Por qué mas, todos ustedes son unos interesados, Tetsu no les agrada las personas así. —Respondió a la pregunta de Kise. A Kise se le aguadaron los ojos.

— ¡Pero Kuroko-cchi eso no es cierto!

—Si lo es—Dijo Midorima, con algo de culpabilidad.

— ¿Dónde vamos? Tetsu.

—Quiero un helado—Dijo con indiferencia.

Los jugadores de Teiko asintieron y a su manera sonrieron para Kuroko.

Kuroko los observó de soslayo, eran diferentes, muy diferentes, ya no lo ignoraban lo trataban como alguien interesante, se le escapó una sonrisa de felicidad, ahora nadie lo ignoraba.

Podía escuchar las bromas que hacían Kise con Aomine, después las quejas de Midorima, luego el sonido de Murasakibara al comer y por ultimo las amenazas de Akashi ¿Ahora eran todo un equipo? ¿Todos eran amigos?

En ese momento creyó que de verdad, era alguien importante, las palabras que le dirigían lo hacían creer eso, no le importaba si era un engaño, quería aprender más y aprender con ellos, y si era posible llegar a las finales, ver a su amigo de la infancia.

Pero, esos momentos no duraron muchos, ya que, de pronto, los milagros florecieron dejándolo en un simple jugador.

«No me importa, quiero seguir ganando y divirtiéndome con ustedes. Todos amamos el básquet y nunca dejaremos de amarlo»

Gran mentira…

* * *

A/N: Hola =P Espero que les haya gustado este One-short xD Dejen sus Review por favor. Ah y Bastián ¡Feliz cumpleaños! =P


End file.
